Deathstroke
Deathstroke is the main antagonist of the second half of season one and takes on the identity of Dane Lisslow in most of his appearances before appearing as Deathstroke himself. Biography Deathstroke is a mercenary and assassin who was recruited by Anarky and Harvey Dent to target Batman and was first seen under the alias of Dane Lisslow who is the captain of Harvey Dent's Special Crime Unit. However, his willingness to go to extremes to confront Batman, such as kidnapping and endangering his other client, Harvey Dent, causes them to sever ties. Deathstroke seemingly falls to his death near the end of the episode. However, at the end of "Epitaph", he is revealed to be alive. In "Twist", it is also revealed that he is both Slade Wilson (a former CIA agent and protege of Alfred Pennyworth) and Dane Lisslow. After Alfred witnessed how ruthless Slade Wilson was, he had him terminated from the CIA. Losing his life and family, Wilson is driven to work as top class assassin and mercenary Deathstroke. Several years later, Alfred seeks Slade to mend their relationship, which only causes Deathstroke to be fired from his current employers and left for dead. He feels betrayed by Alfred and wants revenge on him and Batman/Bruce, engineering a complex scheme to study both Bruce and Batman as Lisslow, ruin his name and resources as an impostor Batman, and eventually lead to their painful deaths. Deathstroke confronts Batman and Katana, leaving them for dead. In "Alone", Deathstroke steals the Batmobile and heads to the Batcave, holding Alfred hostage and vandalizing Wayne Manor. Deathstroke confronts Batman and Alfred in a final fight in the Batcave, willing to kill Alfred's "son" in front of him, and even rigging the cave with explosives if something else went wrong. In the climax of the battle, Deathstroke loses his right eye in an explosion during his fight with Batman. Despite his defeat, Deathstroke still threatens to expose Bruce's secret identity as Batman. However, with the assistance of Metamorpho and Man-Bat, his memory is wiped with a chemical compound rending Deathstroke amnesic. Personality Deathstroke is basically a killing machine, a man with no empathy or compassion who do what is necessary to achieve his goals. Deathstroke is very paranoid that he isn't restricted to just one mask. After Alfred caused him to be fired from both CIA and his current employers , then replacing him with Bruce Wayne as a protege, part on him became driven by envy. Despite losing both of his life and family because of this, Deathstroke came across as very calm but serious at the same time unlike Anarky. While Batman represent justice and Anarky represents chaos, Slade represents crime, which makes him the closer nemesis to Batman. To protect his secret identity, Deathstroke has constructed a fake personas he can use in his civilian identities. He was known as Slade Wilson, a former CIA agent who became an assassin/mercenary then died on the hands of his employers. He is known now as Dane Lisslow, the captain of Harvey Dent's Special Crime Unit who is thought to have died in an explosion done by Batman. Powers and Abilities Peak Human Conditioning: '''Due to years of training on the hand of his master Alfred Pennyworth before being terminated from the CIA and Becoming a Mercenary/Assassin after that event, Deathstroke has proved to be a worthy opponent to Batman physically. He even defeated Anarky with only two moves. '''Accelerated healing factor: '''Due to various military experimentations, he has a highly effective regenerative healing factor which also keeps him in his prime despite his advanced age. '''Honed senses: Slade has repeatedly demonstrated being able to sense danger before anyone else near him does. His keen powers of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. For example in "twist", he sensed the appearance of Katana on the helicopter before she even strikes. Master Hand-to-Hand combatant/Master Martial Artist: '''Slade Wilson was a match for Bruce Wayne in pure hand-to-hand combat, and proved to be a master in martial arts when he fought Batman on multiple occasions. '''Expert driving skills: '''Deathstroke has the ability to drive multiple vehicles, and appears to be skilled at it. He flew a helicopter and drove the Batmobile. '''Master swordsmanship: '''Deathstroke has shown himself to be a master swordsman by stalemating both Batman and Katana in their first showdown. '''Indomitable will/'Tolerance for pain:' Slade is shown to be very stubborn, and is nearly fearless. He bear the pain of losing his life, family and his eye and yet he threaten to expose Batman's secret identity. Free Running/'Acrobatics/Stealth:' Deathstroke has shown himself capable of scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. '''Genius Level Intellect: '''Deathstroke is a master of deception, he made a plan that even Batman discovered it at the end. '''Master of Disguise: '''He isn't restricted to just one mask. '''Mad Bomber: '''Pretty stoic himself, but very liberal with the use of explosives. '''Master marksmanship: '''Skilled of using sidearms. Trivia * Deathstroke's mask has two eye-holes instead of one. ** In the finale of season 1 his right eye gets damaged making way for his mask to have one eye-hole. *His appearance is similar to his Teen Titans Cartoon Incarnation minus the two eye-holes and lack of mouth-holes. *When his memory is wiped he did not seem to recognize Alfred and the effect seems to make him forget way back. *In this version, he is not a member of the League of Assassins. *He is the first character that have three identities. *He might not know why he had to be put in jail. (Cause he had no memory as Deathstroke.) Gallery 000000000Danestroke.jpg|Deathstroke as Dane Lisslow Beware The Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke with both his eyes Media File:Batman vs Deathstroke -Beware the Batman File:Deathstroke loses his eye -Beware the Batman Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supers Category:Fight with Martial Arts Category:Evil from past